


St. Peter's Square

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [49]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon and Illya must intercept a THRUSH courier in St. Peter's Square.





	

“The phrase ‘needle in a haystack’ comes to mind,” Napoleon commented as he looked out across a quite crowded St Peter’s Square.

“As usual, you are over-stating the situation,” Illya replied. “It won’t be that difficult.”

“Look around,” Solo instructed, gesturing to the hundreds of people in the square. “What do you see?”

“Tourists,” the Russian replied. “Many tourists.”

“And?”

“And a lot of nuns,” he went on. “Plus dozens of priests.”

“Priests!” Napoleon exclaimed. “Exactly!”

Illya had to concede that there were, indeed, quite a lot priests and other clergymen around. However, given that they were in Vatican City, this was hardly a remarkable occurrence.

“What did intelligence say the THRUSH courier would be disguised as?” Napoleon continued with his questioning.

“A priest,” Illya acknowledged. “But I’m sure we’ll know which one he is.”

“How exactly?”

Illya didn’t reply, as he wasn’t entirely sure. U.N.C.L.E.’s intelligence section had discovered that THRUSH were planning a large scale attack. Unfortunately, they didn’t know any details, but had found out that some of the plans were being transferred between couriers in St Peter’s Square. From what they had ascertained, a courier dressed as a priest would leave a bible under a certain bench for another courier to pick up. It would be up to Solo and Kuryakin to intercept.

“It is probably beyond blasphemous,” Napoleon began, causing his partner to dread the next part of the sentence. “But, some of those nuns are really pretty.”

Illya couldn’t have stopped the eye roll, even if he’d tried.

“They are also brides of Christ,” he pointed out. “And I know you draw the line at married women. If you must admire the ladies, there are plenty who are not wearing habits.”

“That’s true,” Solo admitted. “I mean look over there. That pink dress looks just perfect on that brunette.”

Just as Illya found the woman at whom Napoleon was pointing, a gust of wind lifted her skirts. Not many people took any notice, but Illya noticed one particular priest take a great deal of interest. He was practically licking his lips.

“I think that’s our courier,” he stated.

The agents watched as the priest sat down on the bench. In a carefully choreographed manoeuvre he placed his bible beside him and slowly pushed it off the back of the seat. He waited for a few minutes before standing up and leaving at an unhurried pace. In the meantime, Napoleon had begun to make his way towards the bench. Illya stayed where he was to act as look-out for his partner, and sixty seconds after the courier had left, Napoleon had retrieved the bible and was back with Illya.

“Let’s go.”

The two men strolled away from the square, making sure not to stand out by rushing. Behind them, the second courier arrived at the bench, only to find the package was not where he expected it to be. He searched the area frantically, but had to leave empty handed. As he walked away, he decided that he would head straight for the airport, pick a country, and disappear. He had no intention of facing his boss.


End file.
